Conventional paint trays, for use with rollers in applying paint to wall surfaces, are made of cardboard or metal in a roughly rectangular shape. The tray typically has a depression or well near one end into which the painter pours a supply of paint. The well terminates in an inclined surface upon which the painter may roll the paint roller to remove excess paint therefrom.
During periods of non-use of the roller, the painter conventionally places the roller upon the tray with the paint applying portion resting on the inclined surface. All too often, the paint roller flips out of the tray or rolls into the well causing paint to splash out. In the event that neither of these undesirable results occur, storage of the roller on the inclined surface tends to flatten one side of the roller surface which is usually manufactured of a wool-like material or flocking or the like.
Finally, when the time comes to clean and store the paint tray, storage is normally accomplished by merely placing the tray on a shelf or the like. This occupies unnecessary space because of the irregular shape of the tray.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a paint tray which includes an improved mechanism for holding a paint roller during periods of non-use and a tray which may be conveniently stored after use.
In providing these features for a paint tray, several factors must be appreciated. First, the painter normally has several tools and each additional, independent tool merely adds to the bulk which the painter must carry from job location to job location. Thus, an independent paint roller stand is impracticable. Second, paint trays and the like are typically inexpensive and have a short useful life and it is extremely important that additional features for paint trays be relatively inexpensive.
Third, any feature added to a paint tray must not interfere with the primary function of the tray, namely, a paint reservoir for use with a paint roller in applying paint to a surface.
Hence, the invention herein relates to an improvement in conventional paint trays, namely, means for supporting a roller and for providing for storage of the tray during the periods of non-use.